ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lupe "El Tornado" Garcia
Shootclub Wrestling Alliance The stellar career of Lupe Garcia has been one that most wrestlers would kill for. From modest beginnings as a young, fresh-faced Mexican in Shootcamp to multi-time WAM champion, this beloved luchadore has taken the wrestling world by storm. A man of many talents, Garcia left the ring briefly last year to work on a mid-budget film. Once completed, Garcia felt that his wrestling career held many more chances for him. PHYSICAL APPEARANCE Short in stature, at only 5'10 and roughly 229 pounds, Lupe Garcia is surprisingly ripped for his size. He wears black, sort of loose-fitting wrestling pants, no shirt, and wears a black, green, and red half-mask that covers his eyes and nose. He has allowed his hair to regrow to its' original just-past-the-shoulders length. Garcia is a "ladies' man extraordinaire", going the extra mile to maintain his reputation with the senoritas, and also a talker of trash...this gets him in more fights than most any other luchador. WRESTLING STYLE: Described as a "lightning-fast innovator", Garcia is known for an aerial assault of legendary proportions, typical of Mexican luchadores...along with oftentimes "on the fly" maneuvers that defy logic. He is also known for the legendary Garcia quick temper, leading him to mix it up with lefts and rights on anyone, regardless of his, or their, size...also leading him to PICK more fights than anyone. FAVORITE/SIGNATURE MOVES "Forward Roll Shoulder Block": Garcia Irish whips the opponent into the ropes, and on the reutrn, executes a forward roll into a shoulder block in the opponent's midsection. "Top Rope Heart Punch": Very occasionally used as a finisher, or after executing the Puerto Vallarta Plunge, Garcia will sometimes mount the top tope and come off with a right fist into the opponent's chest. "Second Rope Springboard Snap Kick": Upon being whipped into the ropes, Garcia will jump and balance on the middle rope and come off with a snapping fornt kick into whatever body part of the opponent happens to be nearest him. "450 Leg Drop": Garcia will mount the ropes and fly off, executing a 450-degree somersault, and drop a leg across the prone opponent's throat. "Garcia Shuffle": A la Rocky "Soulman" Johnson, Garcia will quickly shuffle his feet, then launch a picture perfect drop kick into his opponent's mouth...nipping back up and repeating... "Springboard Tornado DDT": Garcia will spring up, balance on the second rope, and hit the opponent with a lightning-quick tornado DDT. CAREER SYNOPSIS(all dates approximate): 2001 or thereabouts: Lupe Garcia, fresh off the bus from Puerto Vallarta, makes applicatuion to and is accepted into the Shootclub Wrestling Alliance. He enters the training league Shootcamp and is defeated in his first match against a big New Zealand man named Simon Zimbuwe. Lupe is slated to have a match with newcomer Black Mask, from a small town in Mexico called Los Pantalones. The match results in a draw because neither ultra-fast luchador can get the ebst of the other. Black Mask's manager, Roberto Parnellos, suggests to Lupe the possibility of the two men teaming. Lupe accepts, and the legendary tag team of Los Desastres Naturales is born. 2001-2002: Lupe and Black Mask join the Wrestling association of Maryland after its' inception. There, they meet a stable of luchadores called Los Luchadors. Parnellos offers his services to the stable as manager. Epic battles ensue before the departure of Black Mask to deal with familial issues in Mexico. 2002: Lupe Garcia is attacked by longtime friend El Loco, causing severe damage to his anterior cruciate ligament. A brief convalescent spell ensues as Lupe has the tendon repaired. Lupe, upon recovery, moves to hardcore league Caribbean Hardcore Wrestling and makes a surprising heel turn, joining General Boris Karlov and his New Caribbean Order stable. Lupe and new tag team partner Dmitri Petronovich capture the CHW Hurricane Tag Team Championship. Lupe also captures the CHW Cruiserweight title. At the last pay per view event in CHW history before the league was closed, Lupe's friend and stablemante Sam "The Sinner" Norwood receives massive injuries to his spinal column/neck at the hands of Nekro Wolf. Norwood dies a few hours later. Lupe has a change of heart and upon CHW's closing, returns to WAM. Keeping to himself at first, Lupe captures the "big one" in WAM by defeating Tidus for the WAM Heavyweight title. Lupe loses to Tidus one week later, but defeats him again to become WAM champion for 18 weeks. Lupe also captured the WAM Mejor Luchador title in a "4 Stages Of Hell" match. During this time, Lupe teamed with former ally Dmitri Petronovich, now a fan favorite, and Bronx Goldie to form one of WAM's most prolific stables, The Triple Threat. Lupe and Dmitri capture the WAM Tag Team titles. The Triple Threat goes down in WAM history as one of the best stables ever in the promotion. However, Lupe's thoughts stray from wrestling as he is offered a starring role in a mid-budget film. Lupe makes an announcement that he will retire from wrestling to pursue acting, but not before he is inducted into the WAM Hall of Fame as a singles competitor. 2005: Lupe is contacted by longtime friend and WAM Hall of Famer Black Mask to reform Los Desastres Naturales. Lupe gladly accepts and the team return to WAM, now based in Mexico and renamed Wrestling Association of Mexico. In their first week as a team, LDN captures the Tijuana Tag Team titles, and one week later captures the WAM Tag Team championship, making them the first ever dual tag champions in the promotions history. LDN is inducted into the WAM Hall of Fame in the tag team division. LDN and their manager, Parnellos, leave WAM briefly to compete in Japan in RSW. The level of competition is intense and after a string of losses, LDN AND their manager make an unexplained, mysterious exit from RSW. Not much is known of the team's whereabouts at present, although it is rumored that the team is training in Mexico for yet another return. 2007: In a surprise move, Lupe Garcia returns to WAM, this time without Black Mask...but teaming with ESW legend The Weedman, as Code Blue. TITLE HISTORY: 2x WAM Heavyweight Champion 2x WAM Tag Team Champion(ICBM and Los Desastres Naturales) 1x WAM Cruiserweight Champion 2x CHW Cruiserweight Champion 1x WAM Maryland State(Mejor Luchador) Champion 1x CHW Hurricane Tag Champion(Las Leyendas) 1x WAM Tijuana Tag Team Champion(Los Desastres Naturales) 1x RSW Dragon Tag Team Champion(Los Desastres Naturales) AWARDS: Multi-time WAM Most Popular Wrestler 3x WAM Wrestler of the Month 2x CHW Most Hated Wrestler 2x WAM Stable of the Month(The Triple Threat) 2004 WAM Hall of Fame Inductee, singles 2006 WAM Hall of Fame Inductee, tag team ACCOMPLISHMENTS OUTSIDE THE RING: Nominated for Robert Redford Independent Film Society Best Actor for his role in Dreamweaver Productions' film WIDE OPEN taken from INSIDEWAM.COM---Wrestlers Real Names and Profiles Real name: Arturo G. Garcia Years Competing: 5, off and on Marital Status: Married to Jaquelin Esperanza(sister of Jose Esperanza IIIMask), one son Enrique Garcia III, one daughter Rosalin Garcia Current Hometown: Oxaxca, Mexico Lupe "El Tornado" Garcia's bio Shootclub Online Wrestling Game